Pokemon: Plodding the well worn road
by Storyteller1998
Summary: A young child starts her pokemon journey. will she go to the top or will she plummet to the bottom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon nor am i profiting from this in any way

I jolted upright and then leapt out of bed, today was the day. In just a few minutes, I managed to brush my hair and teeth, get dressed and put my shoes on before madly dashing down the stairs.

"Mum, mum has it arrived, is it here?"I babbled, the words racing out of my mouth.

"What you mean this" she said holding a brown paper parcel out in her hand.

"Yeah that's it" I said making a grab for it. I ripped the paper of there was a small white box. There was a small poke ball inside with a note attached.

It read:

Dear Adriana Giles,

I got your letter and well it was very interesting. I know you asked for a chimchar but I gave that away yesterday, so I thought you would like this one. It is a fire Pokémon like chimchar. At the bottom of the box there is a pokedex. It will tell you about any Pokémon you see. Good luck on your journeys. Hope you catch lots of Pokémon. Also you can use poke balls to capture Pokémon of your own.

Hope you do very well and tell me about it.

Yours faithfully

Prof. Birch

I picked up the poke ball and clicked a button; the poke ball expanded to its full size. Then I threw it at the floor. And with a flash of dazzling light the ball opened to reveal a Torchic which chirped once before hiding ineffectively behind a table leg.

"Ah it's so cute and fluffy and well adorable, let me get it some nice food" mum said slowly walking to the kitchen.

"No, I will not spoil it rotten, it is a Pokémon, who is going to earn it's treats" I declared forcefully.

That's a bit harsh isn't it; it is only young and look it's now crying, be nice it is a baby".

"Ok I give in and it is very cute, come over here, we got food" I whispered to make sure I didn't scare her.

She gave a chirp and came running over. I watched with amusement as my starter noisily gobbled all the food in a mater of minutes. She then very loudly burped happily.

"So what do you want to do now Torchic?"I said softly, "do you want to go to the park, or the pokemart or maybe the Pokémon centre?"

She gave a loud and joyful chirp and went running into the glass door.

"Ouch" I said as she came wobbling back. "I think we should go to the pokemart and get some supplies, like Pokémon food, poke balls, a bag and sleeping bag, come on then".

Torchic and I walked to the pokemart, she still seemed a bit dazzled from the glass door incident. We walked slowly and 5 minutes later we arrived at the pokemart. As we entered the lady at the till greeted us with a little wave.

"Um hello I'm looking for some things" I said quietly gazing at all the things in the small shop.

"And what might they be dear" she replied smiling at Torchic.

"Um Pokémon food, poke balls, a bag to carry it in and a sleeping bag" I said picking torchic up and putting her on the counter so she couldn't peck at anything.

"Ok dear, also how about some medicine" she said turning around and picking some things off the shelves.

"Ok" I said giving her the money. "Ready to start our journey Torchic?".

"Torchic Torch" she replied happily. Easily keeping pace with me despite it's short legs.

**And so began the start of my Pokémon journey – next stop Oldale **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon and I am not making a profit by writing this story.

As we plodded along, there was a crackle in the bushes and out sprung a dog like Pokémon. I quickly got out my pokedex and aimed the sensor at the Pokémon.

Poochyena

A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen pray until the prey becomes exhausted.

"Torchic how's about we capture it? You ready for your first battle?"I said quickly and quietly. She gave a loud chirp and walked steadily towards Poochyena.

"Torchic peck now!" I shouted as she ran. She hit it hard on the chest." Well done! That was a bulls eye!". The poor Poochyena fell to the soft mudded ground. Now was my chance I through a poke ball and with the red light surrounding it and Poochyena disappearing into the ball I watched with hope. I heard click, click, and click and then the ball stopped moving.

"Yes we did it Torchic we did it!". She came running to my heels and cuddled into me happily. "Are first catch Pokémon, should we have a look?". She gave me a big chirp which I took as a yes. "Come on out Poochyena!"And with a flash of light Poochyena appeared." Hiya I'm Adriana and this is Torchic, I'm your trainer from now on is that ok?".

"Pooch, pooch!" It said which I took as a yes as it cuddled into my side.

"So are you a boy or a girl? I know you tell me, go over to that tree if you are a boy or if you are a girl go to that big shiny rock" I said as it started to move slowly. It moved over to the..... Tree." You're a boy, cool! Well welcome to the group Poochyena how about you and Torchic have a battle to improve your skills?" I said looking around for a space to battle in. They both nodded. "Ok let's go". We jogged over to a big space hidden by trees.

"Tor torchic"

"

Ok let's go Torchic scratch and Poochyena tackle" I shouted. There was a lot of movement and a full on scratch and tackle both Pokémon where effected by the good attacks. "Perfect!" I bubbled happy to see them learning. "Now something harder, um, Torchic smokescreen and Poochyena use howl". The whole pitch disappeared into the black smoke but you could hear everything and especially the loud howl. "Brilliant!" I said as I watched in amazement. They were really going for it.

"Right you ready to try really hard as this is going to be difficult? Right Torchic ember! You can do it!".She looked into my eyes and breathed in. Then there was a puff of smoke but no fire." You can do it have another go!" I said trying to encourage her. She tried but failed... again. "One more try go on" I myself did not believe she could do it on the 3 time. She concentrated at Poochyena breathed in, breathed out then once more in filling her lungs and out came a small amount of the ember attack not enough to hit Poochyena but enough to see it go to the tree that was next to her. " You did it, we need to work on it but you did it I'm so proud of you but now it's Poochyena try using bite on that tree that Torchic used you can do it you just have to believe!".

He ran at the tree and opened his mouth so wide I thought he would swallow the tree not bite it! His teeth were pearly white, and as he bite the tree he looked at me as if to say "I did it (even though I thought I couldn't)!". He was very happy with his result. I looked at the tree and saw the bite marks, they were sure deep!

Right how about some food after all that effort?" I asked as they ran to are camp. After are meal we headed to Oldale we were going to get there ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon and am not making a profit by writing

We slowly plodded on, Poochyena at my left and Torchic on my right. The day was coming to the end and we took shelter under a big evergreen. It was dark for sure but I was overjoyed to get under it as liquid war descended from the heavens.

"That was good timing, for sure!" I said as we gazed at the rain it got heavier and much louder. There was a crack of lightning and I could see my Pokémon getting really spooked. I thought about bringing them back into there balls but instead I let them in my sleeping bag with me. They seemed secretly overwhelmed about this and their scared faces seemed to disappear as soon as I asked them. It was about 2 in the morning and they were fast asleep, but me, I wasn't I was thinking about Poochyena and how we had captured him. I thought how I wasn't going to get easier to capture them but much much harder. I was lucky to catch him.

Torchic moved in her sleep waking poor surprised Poochyena up, with hast I put him back inside his ball so he could get a good rest without being disturbed. I closed my eyes and dreamily drifted off. I was awoken by my Torchic pecking at my ear. It was 11 am and we needed to get on the move. Torchic and I plodded onwards. A wild Poochyena appeared. I wanted to let Poochyena battle to see his improvements.

"Poochyena come on out and battle" I called. The bright light appeared and after that where the bright light had appeared stood my Poochyena. "Do you want to fight?" I inquired.

"Pooch pooch!" he said. Which I took as a yes and then pointed to the wild Poochyena as he ran towards it.

"Poochyena use tackle" I babbled. He ran a hit it hard but it still did not faint." Again" I called. Again he hit and again it stood firm. "Try, bite now!"I said thinking of when he bit that tree. This did do a lot of damage. The wild Poochyena started to limp. Then it ran at my Poochyena and used a take down attack. "Poochyena Return" I called as he went back inside his ball.

"Torchic your turn" I said looking down at her. "You can do it" I called as she

scampered to the wild Poochyena. "Right, use scratch!" I shouted to her. Perfect hit! But it still did not fall.

Suddenly a voice piped up" stop that's my Poochyena, leave it alone!" and a teenaged boy ran up to me.

"Sorry I thought it was wild, I didn't know" I whispered sadly.

"Oh its ok I mean no one got injured and well it sounds like it was an accident. Hi I'm Daniel, and you?" he replied.

"I'm Adriana and this is Torchic and I also have a Poochyena; who I court yesterday" I said calmly.

"Cool, you want to see a wicked Pokémon?!" he said.

"Yeah, got on then!" I replied.

Ok, let's go Grumpig!" he bellowed as a pig looking Pokémon appeared. I quickly got my Pokedex out and pointed my sensor at the Pokémon.

Grumpig

It uses black pearls to amplify its psycho-power. It does an odd dance to gain control over foes.

"Wow its Psychic Pokémon, I never seen a psychic it's amazing, and so cute!"I said smiling at Grumpig. "Hello Grumpig you are a beauty" I said admiring it." Boy or girl Daniel?"I inquired.

"Girl and she found an egg in the middle of the woods, we don't know who laid it, it could have come from anything, like a Manectric or maybe a Lileep!"He laughed. Grumpig looked at me smiling and grumping.

"Um, can I see it please?"I inquired. Looking very interested.

"Yeah go on then, take a look!"He said pulling it out of his bag. It was rapt in a golden cloth and as I untied the not at the top I knew I wanted it. It was shiny and silky with a beautiful glow like sunbeams. It was beautiful and I wanted it!

"It, it's beautiful oh what a shine! What do you want for it?" I said looking at Daniel.

"How about we battle for it, if you win you get it but if I win I get half your cash – in other words standard forfeit, does that sound ok?!"He said smiling.

"Sounds good to me! Can we battle for it now?" I replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah go on then! 2 on 2?" he muttered.

"Ok go on Torchic!" she ran ready to fight." You to Poochyena come on out" I shouted. He appeared in seconds howling loudly." That's the spirit!"I cheered.

"Ok Grumpig of you go, you too Poochyena" he shouted throwing a poke ball next to Grumpig. "You have first attack" he called.

The battle for the egg had begun.

"Ok Torchic use scratch and Poochyena use bite" I screamed. Torchic hit Poochyena perfectly. So did my Poochyena who also hit Poochyena. It was sure injured but still ready for its turn.

"Poochyena use take out on Torchic and Grumpig use a psywave on her Poochyena" Daniel called.

"Quick both of you dodge" I called hoping. Yes, both of them dodged but they seemed stressed.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting you to be that efficient" he said. "But now for a challenge! Ok Poochyena again but Grumpig this time use, zen headbutt" he calmly said.

"Quick again dodge" I called as I saw both opponent Pokémon running towards them. Torchic got hit but was still in but poor Poochyena was hit full on. He was out, fainted as soon as that headbutt hit him. "Poochyena return." He went back inside his ball seconds after that red light had surrounded him. That was a brilliant try well done! I whispered after lifting the ball close. " Ok Torchic its up to you, you can do it use ember" I shouted trustfully. She looked at me and nodded. She breathed in and out came a massive load of fire, but then second after it had appeared it had stopped

"Ok use psychic Grumpig and Poochyena, use crunch" he said sighing.

"Quick Torchic quick use ember again. Quickly come on" I screamed. She tried but only a puff of smoke came out. Then suddenly Poochyena bit her deep then dropped her to the floor. As she slowly and meekly got up Grumpig hit her with psychic. She fainted second after the last hit.

" Torchic return and well done mate you did perfectly" I whispered. "You said something about a forfeit before?" I whimpered.

" Yeah, how much you got?" he replied.

" I have 1000, do I give you all of it?" I inquired.

"No just half of it" he called walking towards me as he put both of his Pokémon back inside his balls.

"Ok, here it is" I said giving him the money.

"Thanks, so where are you heading?" Daniel said.

"The first gym of course in Oldale!"I replied.

"Um can I come with you, cause I got to go there too" he whispered embarrassed.

" Yeah of course, as long as I get another go for that egg again when I have beaten that gym" I said smugly.

"Ok, then" he said walking next to me.

And of we went side by side to Oldale.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked along, Daniel turned to me and said" You know you said you were going to the gym in Oldale, well there isn't one there, the closest one is in Petalburg city".

"Oh, but you said I could try for that egg again when I have beaten the first gym" I replied smugly.

"Yeah, so I got to go too then, I don't mind" he said.

"So what do you want to do now"I said.

"Let's have a look around see some new Pokémon!" he replied.

"Yeah but,"I said when suddenly a scream exploded inside my head. The pain was unbearable. I could see everything going blurred and then a firm hand gripped my shoulder as my knees weakened and I fell to the floor.

"You ok, Adriana?" Daniel whispered. That was the last thing I remember.

1 day later I woke up in a poke centre.

"Nurse Joy? What happened?"I said my head still throbbing.

" Well we are not sure but me and Chansey think it was a Pokémon contacting you psychically, it must have been strong but whatever it was it could happen again at any time if you could contact or meet this Pokémon then maybe, just maybe it will stop" she replied thoughtfully.

"Then I should start looking for it" I said with hast.

"No, you are not leaving until I've checked you over" she replied.

"But, but you said, oh alright" I said as she picked up an instrument. Five minutes later and I was ready to leave. "Thanks Nurse Joy! So I need to search for that Pokémon or thing now!" I said happily.

"Off you go then and if you have a headache it means you might be close to whatever is causing it" Nurse Joy said.

"Ok, um, Nurse Joy do you know where Daniel is?, he should help me to find it" I asked.

"Yes he is in that room over there, he said something about your Pokémon so I healed them" the nurse replied.

"Thanks for everything Nurse Joy!" I chuckled. Slowly I stumbled over to the door; I pushed it open (with a bit of a struggle as it was stiff) and sat on a red sofa was Daniel and Grumpig. He was looking at Grumpig and when he heard the door he looked up and started smiling.

"Hiya, how are you feeling?"he asked.

"Awful, got a head ache that is killing me but other than that nothing" I replied.

"Do you know what is causing it?" he said doubtfully.

"Well, Nurse Joy said that a Pokémon could be contacting me psychically, it could be injured or trapped!" I said looking out the window in to the distance.

"Well we better start looking then" he replied hastily. We jogged out of the door, into the lobby and outside to the entrance. We turned to the woody area and looked around.

3 hours later...

"Anything" I asked.

"Nope not a twitch, not a wink" he replied.

"We need to keep looking; my head ache is getting worse!" I said rubbing my head.

"That's it! In what direction is it most painful?"he asked " trust me!".

"Um, left, east" I said after turning in each direction.

"ok left it is" he said walking quickly. 10 minutes later we came to a very grassy area. My head was killing me; it was as if a swarm of bees were going crazy in my brain. Suddenly I spotted a Pokémon rapidly bleeding in the long thick grass. It was injured and seemed to be in serious pain. I walked closer, my headache getting greater every step. This was the thing causing my problems. I aimed my pokedex sensor at it quickly.

Ralts

It uses the horns on it head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people.

"Daniel! I should capture it so we can get it to the Pokémon centre" I said quickly.

"Should I capture it you are still ill?" he replied.

"No time!" I said throwing a poke ball at the Ralts. A red light covered it as it disappeared inside the poke ball. Click, click, click suddenly the ball reopened and the Ralts appeared in front of us.

"Ok Torchic come on out and use peck, but not too hard" I called as I threw the poke ball into the air, Torchic appeared and seconds later hit the poor Ralts unconscious. I threw another poke ball at the Ralts. This time the clicking lasted long, in total a minute. The ball stopped moving. "Ok no time to lose" I said picking up the poke ball and running back to the poke centre." This is brilliant I caught a new Pokémon!" I thought joyfully.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy! I have the Pokémon and it's injured, oh and it's a Ralts, please help it!" I bellowed as I got to the counter.

"Let it out of its poke ball and place it on the bed" she said running to a side room pointing.

"Please be ok, please be ok!" I said as I was pushed out of the room. I waited for hours outside that room. I looked up just in time to the needle above the door frame turn off. Nurse Joy exited the room.

"How is it!?Is it ok?" I stumbled quickly peeking my head round the corner of the door.

"She is fine now, well done you got there just in time though, she was in a bad shape, but she is fine to go back inside her poke ball as long as you don't make her fight for a about a day" she replied.

"Oh thank you" I said smiling as I ran inside the room to see my new Ralts." "You ok now Ralts!?"I said stroking her head. "I'm going to put you inside your poke ball now so you can rest" I said as I picked the poke ball out of its pocket. I opened it and she then disappeared inside.

I walked outside to meet Daniel, chatting up Nurse Joy. I laughed at his attempt. But Nurse Joy seemed to be blushing at him.

"Daniel time to go" I said then suddenly I thought." Nurse Joy where are we?" I asked.

"Why you're in Oldale!" the nurse replied pointing to a sign.

"Oh well thank you, for everything Nurse Joy" I said walking away.

"Hey, wait up Add" Daniel called sprinting towards me. We walked side by side with Grumpig and Torchic at our feet.

Next stop Petalburg


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since I had caught Ralts and we had already made it to Petalburg City. Ralts was much better; she was playing with everyone, Torchic, my Poochyena, Grumpig and Daniel's Poochyena. They were playing tag and running around at the entrance of Petalburg City. We slowly walked into the City and went to the Pokemart. I bought 5 new poke balls; as I had used a few on the way, 3 antidotes and 4 super potions.

"Let's go straight to the gym, I want that first badge" I said quickly starting into a jog.

"Slow down, you need to heal your Pokémon first so they are ready" Daniel called so I slowed down and waited.

"Ok, right everyone back into you poke balls" I called as they disappeared in a blink of an eye. We quickly walked to the Pokémon centre to find Nurse Joy crying her heart out. "Nurse Joy what ever is the matter? Is something wrong?" I asked softly.

"Y-y-y-yes! They stole all the poke balls! The Pokémon were still inside as well! They have to be found! Oh my, oh my I am in so much trouble! They took them saying they had to be moved as there were crooks around and they needed protection! I am so stupid! I only noticed about 5 minutes ago that they had taken Chansey!" Nurse Joy sobbed.

"When did they come? How long ago?" I questioned.

"About half an hour ago, maybe less" she replied sniffing. "They went that way into town".

"Ok we will find them, I promise" I told Nurse Joy. I ran out of the door and into the middle of the city. There were shops and stalls every where it was going to be hard to find them. I ran past stall after stall looking around for anything suspicious, a Chansey, a poke ball, a suspicious smile or face or something to help find them.

"Addie, Addie wait up will you" I heard a familiar voice call. I was surprised that he had called me that, only my mother ever called me that.

"But I have to find them, I have to!" I said starting to panic.

"You're going to wear yourself out" he called panting.

"I know but what if we don't find them, what if they are sold, what if they become lab rats, what if..."

"That won't happen, trust me they'll be ok" Daniel interrupted. "Let's get some sleep"

We walked to the closest hotel and booked for the night. I couldn't sleep, I was too worried. At about 3 o'clock there was a loud crash. I jolted up right and slowly tiptoed to the door. I walked out in to the corridor, I looked around in the darkness and saw a glimmer of red and white but I was too scared to go alone. I quickly knocked on Daniel's door.

"I tired, I need my sleep" he said opening the door," what is it Addie?!".

"The poke balls, there here, I know they are. I saw one, I'm sure of it" I replied a bit agitated.

"Why would a thief come to a hotel close by, why wouldn't they just go, unless... they are waiting for something or someone?" Daniel replied thoughtfully.

"That's it! They aren't waiting, they are watching, for victims, people who didn't hide their poke balls or weren't paying attention when they were walking and they got taken when they didn't notice" I stammered. "We have to find those poke balls, they are so close I can almost feel them".

"Ok let's look around but bring your Pokémon and empty poke balls with you just in case they rob the rooms" Daniel advised.

"Ok" I replied. We walked along the corridor looking for a clue. Suddenly a Pokémon ran in front of us, it looked a bit like a lobster. I grabbed my pokedex out of my pocket (as I always kept it with me).

Corphish

Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release pray.

It ran behind me, hiding behind my leg. A second later a girl in a red jacket came running from where the Corphish had come from and ran straight into me.

"Watch it you idiot!" she said getting up from the floor, "have you seen a lobster looking Pokémon called, um, um, Ah! Corphish".

I looked down slowly and saw that the Corphish was looking at me scared and worried. "Um, no we haven't seen it" I replied.

"Oh well I need it and if you are lying I will come back and get you" she replied as she ran off.

"She's gone Corphish, your safe!" I whispered stroking it to calm it down. "Where you one of the stolen Pokémon?!" I asked. The Corphish nodded a yes. "Do you know where the other Pokémon are, so we can get them home?" I questioned. It nodded a yes again. Then ran around the corner and stopped. It looked back telling us to follow.

We walked down another corridor, it was darker and mysterious. We stopped at a red painted wooden door. It was open but inside was a glowing light. I walked inside followed by Daniel. The girl we saw was inside, she was with a boy and they were studying about 200 poke balls.

"Hey" I shouted, "Those are the stolen poke ball! Give them back!" I ran over to them and pushed them out the way violently. They grabbed me and pushed me to the floor.

Daniel was already helping me up when the boy said "Why don't we battle for them, 2 on 2, You 2 v us".

"Deal, winner gets the poke balls. We use 2 Pokémon each" Daniel shouted.

"Ok then, Taillow let's win this!" he shouted. I shot out my pokedex quickly.

Taillow

It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates.

"Ok now it's my turn, Aron show them how" the girl shouted. Again I looked at my pokedex.

Aron

It usually lives deep in the mountains. However hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars.

"Now Ralts come on out" I shouted.

"Poochyena you help us win" Daniel called.

All of the Pokémon burst out of their poke ball with a blinding flash. "You losers start" The boy called smugly.

"Ok, Ralts use confusion on Aron" I shouted, it was a perfect hit sending the small Aron to the floor. It had fainted and the girl returned it to its poke ball with hatred.

"Taillow, let's get them! Use peck on Poochyena" he shouted. It missed by a mile and hit the wall making it a bit dazed.

"Now Poochyena use bite" Daniel said as Poochyena ran towards the Taillow. It bit it deep and blood started pouring out quickly. It flopped to the floor and fainted a second later. It had large teeth marks imbedded in its skin. The boy returned it and walked over to us.

"How did you losers win, but a deal is a deal the poke balls are over there, take them, you should hope never to see us again. We are Team Magma and we will get stronger. Come on Linda let's hop it"

"Coming Antony, give me a sec to tie my laces!" Linda replied. After a minute of waiting they left. We picked up the poke balls and stuffed them in a bag; we were just leaving when I noticed that Corphish was hiding in the corner holding a poke ball.

"Come on Corphish let's take you home" I called bending down to pick Corphish. It scuffled in to my arms still holding the poke ball. It dropped it into my hand, I opened it and Corphish disappeared inside.

We ran back to the Pokémon centre to find Nurse Joy talking to a police woman.

"Yes Officer Jenny, they, they, they were stolen! They were taken by some crooks in red jackets about 12 hours ago, some people I know are also looking for them, my sister in Oldale said they are very determined, oh, and here they are now! Oh, My, God! With the poke balls! They found them! They found them!"

We explained everything to the Nurse and the Officer, but they seemed alarmed when I said Team Magma had caused all this.

"You two are brilliant! You saved the day! Oh, how can we repay you?!" Nurse Joy choired.

"Well, please may I have my Pokémon healed!" I asked politely.

"Of course! Oh, this was found in the grass a few weeks ago, you may have it for your help" the Nurse insisted, passing a strange rock or stone to me "it's a fire stone and it can evolve some Pokémon if they touch it"

After 5 minutes by Pokémon were healed.

"Thanks, we better be off then" I replied "big day tomorrow, my gym battle!"

"Good luck and thank you for everything" the Nurse called as we walked out the door.

"Bye Nurse Joy, I love you!" Daniel whispered sobbing.

"Come off it! Come on let's go get me a gym badge!" I called starting in to a quick sprint.

Next stop Petalburg Gym!


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly walked to the gym preparing myself physically and mentally. The closer I stepped the more my anticipation grew. Daniel was walking next to me also getting ready for his battle. We had decided we would toss a coin to see who goes first. I won.

The gym grew closer and more towering. I was scared my mind had turned to mush. My muscle control was breaking down. It seemed I was more scared than my little fighters. Torchic was slowing plodding with Ralts and Poochyena walking by her side. They seemed strong and care-free. I made it to the door with out collapsing.

"WHAT? The gym is closed for 6 months for refurbishment because of major destruction in a gym battle. This is the final straw. I have had enough of helping people when I never got what I wanted. The gym battle, the egg, the Chimchar" I said furiously and pettily. I looked down to see Torchic staring at me with disbelief and agony in her eyes. I realised too late about what I had said.

"Torchic, Torchic I-I didn't mean it like that please forgive me" I begged but she just turned sharply away from me. I knew from the pain in her eyes that she was horribly upset by my words. I myself was disgraced by what I had said. I bent down to stroke her but she moved away from my hand.

I picked her up and cuddled her but she stayed statue stiff. In the end she turned to look at me with pure fury in her eyes and then without hesitating used a perfect ember on me. It hit me with full impacted. I dropped her then fell to the floor in pure agony. Daniel fell to his knees seeing the full damage off the impacted. He said it wasn't that bad. I didn't trust the false look he was giving me. It was bad.

Torchic was starring in disbelief at the damage she had down. She ran to Poochyena and Ralts who were looking at a stall and started chirping. As soon as they saw me they ran to my side and stroked me in a protective manor.

Torchic was quirping slowly and sadly when Poochyena started to bark loudly at her. This was strange. They were all best friends. I got up to show I was okish. I wasn't really. Torchic suddenly burst into tortured tears and legged it out of view. Daniel picked me up (while I kicked him in protest) and carried me the poke centre. Nurse Joy starred at me as soon as I was through the door. She placed me on a bed and stuck something quickly in my arm. Everything started to go blurry/fuzzy and I couldn't focus on anything. Then suddenly my eyes drooped and the only thing I could see was a black area of the back of my eyelids...

The next thing I saw was a plate of food and a glass of apple juice placed on a mat on the table next to me. My stomach rumbled. Before I could stop myself I had swallowed the food and drink in minutes. Then my thoughts wandered to yesterday...

I jolted upright and jumped out of bed. A little too quickly. I wobbled back to bed in a heap as my head slowly equalise and focused out of the pain and dizziness. My head was throbbing but it was still manageable. I looked around trying to work out what the time was. A small head suddenly looked up from the end of the bed. A second later another head popped up. They looked at the bed then at each other and then around the room until they settled on me. Ralts and Poochyena jumped up and ran to my side cuddling into my legs softly. I stroked them back gently. Then stopped. There were two. I had THREE Pokémon! I didn't have control of my body as I ran out of the room. I had to find Torchic...

I stopped suddenly in my tracks.

"_Wait, she attacked me_" I thought _"she did it on purpose. But I hurt her first. I hurt her mentally she hurt me physically. But we were still friends and I still loved her"._ I ran out of the building and my mind trying to work out where she would be at this time of night 2 days after the event that cause the chaos in our family...

**Torchic's POV.**

Istarred in horror at Adriana. Looking at what I had done. How could I have done that? To her? I ran madly to Poochyena and Ralts screaming for them to help.

"Help! Help! Guys, Adriana's hurt she needs us quickly, come on!" I said so quickly the words fell out in a muddle. We were running to her side, comforting her. Well, they were. I was staying out of the way. I started to say quietly what had happened.

Suddenly Poochyena shouted furiously "what the hell did you do? Why did you hurt the one person who cares about you? She may have said something mean but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you we all have bad days. Just GO AWAY!".

Ralts muttered a small quiet agreement as she stroked Addie's face gently. I couldn't think straight. So I did what they told me and ran out of sight into a warehouse that shed no light, no memories, nothing.

I woke up in a stream of light projected from the window. **BANG!** I jumped up sharply onto my feet. Something was emerging from the darkness into the window light. Not something, four something's. My first instinct was to run from the threat but who would I run to? I stood quietly; my feet stuck to the floor and prepared myself. _"What if it's Ralts, the Poochyena's and Grumpig?"_I thought glumly.

They emerged in a diamond formation showing who the leader was I guessed. 4 different Pokémon working together to survive. It wasn't news to me, it had been happening since you could have Pokémon as pets since the 15th century.

I recognised 2 out of the 4 Pokémon, when I had lived with the professor we had a plot of land where we could exercise and play. I had seen them there. I had even played with one of them. They did look a bit scary.

The Pokémon were called Zubat and Nidoran .Slowly they closed in on me. I felt as if the space between us was suffocating as they surrounded me. Trying to look brave I puffed out my chest and stood straight. It made little impression. It looked as if it was going to turn into a fight. I steeled myself preparing for the first attack.

Suddenly the leader from the looks of it spoke loudly with reassurance "I am Machop, leader of the survival group, the others are named Oddish" pointing to a small blue blob with grass leaf coming from its head "Zubat" he continued showing a small dark blue bat flying in the air "and Nidoran " he finished by implicating towards a pale blue rodent-like creature with large ears.

"I am Torchic, I'm lost will you help me find my way?" I asked tentatively. I was still on my toes just in case things started to turn.

"We saw you outside; you were fighting with other Pokémon and a young girl would it be much to ask if you would explain the situation? You don't have to by the way, we all talk freely here" Machop replied strongly.

"No affiance but I don't want to talk about it if that's ok" I yawned loudly.

"You can sleep here if you like we have a small accommodation well a human mattress really" the Zubat commented. I nodded slowly and sleepily followed the group through to a small room with a mattress in the middle. I slowly jumped up and laid down carefully. My eyelids slowly fell as I dreamt of playing in a field with Adriana and my friends...

**Part One finished. To Be Continued...**

**Sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of anything! I need a name for a new character that will be in part 2 any ideas please review! PLZ!**


End file.
